My Blood Runs Blue
by jersey-girl-ina-dolls-world
Summary: Lagoona Blue, fresh from the sea, has an important affair to attend to. Will she meet The One, or will it all fade to grains of sand?


jersey-girl-ina-dolls-world

10/24/14

MY BLOOD RUNS BLUE

A ghoul with sandy blond and pale blue hair sprang from her bed with a smile on her face. Today was the day; the day that would make the rest of her life seem miniscule, like shrimp in the ocean. She could almost picture the sheer _magic_ that would come from this event.

"Lagoona!" called a voice. It seemed so distant compared to the loud, racing thoughts that were flying through the ghoul's head.

"Mum!" answered Lagoona, running webbed fingers through her two-toned locks. "I'm gettin' ready, all right?" She spoke with a mild Australian accent, as if she was fresh out of the water.

A smattering of blue covered the ghoul's body, coloring her in a flattering manner. Not too light, not too dark—just the way she liked it. She donned a bubble-printed dress with pink tulle on the bottom, draping over thin legs, falling into shell-shaped sandals. Her hair was pinned and gelled almost perfectly; not a single strand appeared out of place. A thick ponytail was wrapped in another shell, this one with a faux pearl inside.

"Five, four, three, two…" Lagoona counted down slowly as she adjusted her appearance. She smoothed out her dress, replaced a hair or two, and even put in a pair of pearl earrings to match her ponytail holder.

"One!" she sang, finally pleased with herself. She seemed to glisten from head to toe—metallic silver heels included. Her skin sparkled with glittery makeup, and her pearls shone with wonderful pallor. _Just right_, thought Lagoona.

At school, things were slightly different than they had always been. The blue ghoul walked the halls of Monster High with a certain sort of glee-nothing could ruin this day. Not even—

"_Heath!_" she squealed, bumping headfirst into the flaming boy. Heath Burns had always given her and the other water ghouls trouble, but she couldn't bear to deal with him today.

"Take it easy, Gillmore," Heath said steadily, raising his hands a fraction of an inch. Sure, he was slick, especially in the hardest times, but this wasn't the place for it.

Lagoona slung her bag over her shoulder once more and stormed away, heels _click-clack_ing on the waxed tile floor.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the ghoul knew what she had to do. Now was the time, but where could she find what—or _who_—she was looking for? The halls were packed full of ghouls and mansters alike, some brightly-colored, others more sallow. There were those with gigantic, neon hair, and those with more conservative styles. But right now, Lagoona knew, she had a mission.

At long last, the ghoul in the bubble dress found herself in front of the Archaeology room. It seemed dark inside, but Lagoona remembered that the teacher had not arrived yet. After all, class hadn't even started. She would have to wait for the perfect time.

Instantly, Lagoona felt a presence behind her. _Is it her?_ she thought, a slight grin running across her face. Was it the coldness of the room that sent shivers down her spine, or was it—could it be—?

"'Ey, ghoul!" said Lagoona cheerily. "Didn't see ya there!"

Her friend laughed, a certain charm about her. She was a combination between a ghost and a mermaid—floating above the floor a few inches with ghastly-white skin, but with a beautiful, yet tattered tail. The ghoul, Sirena von Boo, had wavy, electric-blue hair, curls falling perfectly in line.

"How've you been?" Sirena asked quietly. She hadn't seen Lagoona Blue in a few days, since they had just come back from a three-day weekend.

"Eh, I've been all right," said Lagoona, shrugging. "It's been much betta with you around, though."

The ghouls shared eyes full of laughter as the blue-skinned one leaned in closer. "You can make it so you're touchable again, right? I wouldn't want to…" she trailed off, looking at a point just beyond Sirena.

"Of course!" Sirena giggled. Her skin turned from a nearly-transparent white to an opaque pearl. She looked even more gore-geous in this form.

"Sirena, I—" began Lagoona, her insides quivering like a fish out of water. What if it went wrong? What if she said no?

Looking her straight in crystal-clear eyes, Lagoona Blue tucked away her fears and asked the toughest question she ever had to ask.

"Will you be mine?"

Sirena simply stared for a moment, a little awestruck. She's _asking_ me?

Instinctively, the pair moved closer together, drawn in by something far more powerful than they could imagine. Blue met shimmering white as they embraced.

"Who could say no?" Sirena whispered, and they melted into a kiss. It seemed as though it would never end, but then—

The final bell rang, and their warm kisses faded to hugs and rushed goodbyes.

Simultaneously, they spoke.

"My blood runs blue, but only for you."


End file.
